L'un ne va pas sans l'autre
by Jennyna-26
Summary: Norah et Oliver revienne de Lian Yu après y avoir échoué cinq ans plus tôt. N'ayant plus de famille, Norah vient vivre chez Oliver. Le jour, ils sont amis et essayent de reprendre leur vie là où ils l'avaient laissés. La nuit, ils deviennent Arrow et Speedy, supprimant les criminels à coups de flèches. Comment sera leur histoire ?
1. Chapitre 01

**Résumé**

* * *

Norah et Oliver revienne de Lian Yu après y avoir échoué cinq ans plus tôt. N'ayant plus de famille, Norah vient vivre chez Oliver. Le jour, ils sont amis et essayent de reprendre leur vie là où ils l'avaient laissés. La nuit, ils deviennent Arrow et Speedy, supprimant les criminels à coups de flèches. Comment sera leur histoire ?

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

* * *

 **/Oliver\**

Je courrais, toujours plus vite, certaines branches me fouettaient le visage tant j'accélérais mes mouvements. Il fallait que j'atteigne la falaise le plus vite possible ! Puis, je grimpais rapidement le gros rocher, voyant de plus près le bateau que j'avais aperçu une minute plus tôt. Arrivé là-bas, je récupérais mon arc, une flèche que j'allumais en la frottant contre une pierre, visais le tas de bois en contre bas sur la plage, et tirais. Le bûcher s'enflamma directement dans une explosion. Maintenant, je devais patienter pour voir si j'avais été repéré. J'agitais mes bras, étant sur un des points les plus hauts du bord de mer. Des hommes, pêcheurs sûrement, étaient sur le pont et avaient vu l'explosion, se dirigeant maintenant vers l'île, Lian Yu. Enfin, nous allions partir de cet enfer.

Je rejoignais la plage pour aller à la rencontre de nos sauveurs. Je leur expliquais, en mandarin puisqu'ils ne semblaient parler que cette langue, que je devais aller chercher quelqu'un, les suppliant de nous attendre pour repartir. Ils me le promirent, et je commençais à courir vers notre planque. Oui, « nous », car je n'étais pas seul sur cette île. Il y avait Norah. Celle avec qui j'étais resté sur l'île, entre autre, durant quatre ans. Elle avait atterri ici un an après moi, et nous l'avions recueilli en quelque sorte, avec Shado et Slade. J'entrais dans notre repaire, elle dormait. Norah avait pris plusieurs balles il y a trois jours, et les plaies s'infectaient malgré mes soins. Je mis dans un sac quelques affaires, puis je pris Norah dans mes bras, elle était brûlante de fière, je lui murmurais que nous retournions aux États-Unis, même si elle était à moitié consciente. J'attrapais d'une main une malle qui contenait nos arcs et d'autres choses, avant de sortir.

Je marchais rapidement vers la plage, là où j'avais laissé les pêcheurs, qui, à mon plus grand bonheur, étaient encore là. Ils me prirent la malle et m'aidèrent à monter sur le bateau, attrapant Norah pour la hisser avant que ce ne soit mon tour. Je la gardais contre moi alors qu'un pêcheur posait une couverture sur mes épaules. Je le remerciais, tirant légèrement sur celle-ci pour en envelopper Norah. Ils nous apportèrent un thé bien chaud. Je tentais de la réveiller, et lui fit boire quelques gorgées. Mais elle était à bout de force. « On survivra, ensemble, comme toujours » je lui murmurais à l'oreille en la serrant contre moi.

 **/Moïra\**

Mon fils. Ils avaient retrouvé mon fils. Lorsque j'avais appris qu'ils l'avaient emmené directement à l'hôpital de Starling City, j'y avais été sans aucune hésitation, sans perdre une minute. Il était là, debout, dos à la porte, je pouvais le voir grâce à la porte vitrée de sa chambre. Le docteur Lamb m'expliqua certaines choses.

_ 20% de son corps est composé de tissu cicatriciel. Brûlé au second degré sur le dos et les bras. Les rayons X ont montré douze fractures qui n'ont jamais guéri proprement.

_ Il n'a rien dis sur ce qu'il s'est passé ? _, je lui demandais, la gorge serrée._

_ Non. Il a à peine dis quoi que ce soit, _il s'arrêta de parler quelques instants alors que je reposais mon regard sur mon fils._

_ Et la jeune femme avec lui ?, _je lui demandais en regardant la jeune femme qui dormait dans le lit._

_ Elle s'appelle Norah Gray. Elle a 22 ans. Et elle présente elle aussi de nombreuses cicatrices, brûlures et fractures. En majeure partie sur son dos. Elle avait des infections au niveau du ventre, blessures par balles assez récentes, _je posais une main sur ma bouche. Ils avaient vécu tant d'épreuves tout les deux..._

_ Et sa famille ?

_ Il ne lui restait plus que sa mère, elle vivait dans un village près de Los Angeles. Mais...après la disparition de sa fille, elle n'a pas réussi à surmonter la perte et elle s'est suicidée un an après. Elle est au courant de la mort de sa mère, nous l'en avons informé lorsqu'elle était éveillée il y a une heure.

_ Et...pourquoi sont-ils dans la même chambre ?, _je lui demandais. J'étais un peu perdue quand au fait qu'ils soient à deux dans une chambre qui ne devait contenir qu'un seul et unique lit._

_ Et bien...Mr Queen ne voulait pas être séparé d'elle. Je pense qu'ils ont été proche pendant plusieurs années, tout les jours. Ils se sont sans doute rapprochés..., _je posais ma main sur la poignée de la porte_. Moïra, je voudrais que vous vous prépariez. Le Oliver que vous avez perdu pourrait ne plus être celui que vous avez retrouvé _, sur ces derniers mots_ , _j'entrais dans la chambre._

 **/Oliver\**

J'étais à l'hôpital de Starling City, devant la fenêtre de notre chambre, regardant la ville tout en pensant à Norah qui se reposait dans le deuxième lit. Je n'avais pas voulu être séparé d' , nous n'étions pas ensemble, mais nous avions été pendant quatre ans collé l'un à l'autre, à se protéger mutuellement. Ils avaient réussi à faire baisser sa fièvre, et avaient désinfecté ses plaies que je n'avais pu soigner.

J'entendis la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir, et quelqu'un rentrer, une femme, ses talons résonnaient légèrement sur le sol de la chambre. « _Oliver..._ ». Ce n'était qu'un murmure, une voix pleine d'émotions. Ma mère. Je fermais les yeux une seconde, appréciant d'entendre cette voix qui m'avait tant manqué. Je me retournais doucement, la découvrant. Elle n'avais pas tellement changé, n'ayant pris qu'une ou deux rides peut-être. « _Maman..._ » je lui lançais doucement, tentant un léger sourire face à ses yeux brillants. Nous nous approchions l'un de l'autre alors qu'elle me regardait, retenant difficilement ses larmes. « _Mon merveilleux garçon..._ » elle me dit en me prenant dans les bras. Je la serrais doucement contre moi, respirant son parfum qui m'avait tellement manqué.

Elle s'éloigna légèrement de moi, essuyant rapidement les quelques larmes qui s'étaient échappés de ses yeux, et vint caresser mes joues en me regardant « _Je vais te ramener à la maison..._ ». J'inspirais profondément. J'étais revenue d'entre les morts, malgré le peu d'espoir que j'avais eu. Mais nous avions réussi. Nous y étions arrivés. Même si tout n'était pas terminé.

_ Maman...j'aimerais te demander quelque chose.

_ Dis-moi mon chéri, _elle me répondit en me lâchant doucement._

_ J'aimerais que Norah vienne à la maison avec nous, _ma mère la regarda, et je suivis son regard. Norah dormait à point fermé, ses blessures allaient guérir beaucoup mieux désormais, elle allait sans doute pouvoir sortir en même temps que moi._

_ Il n'y a pas de soucis Oliver. Elle peut venir, _je posais à nouveau mon regard sur ma mère, légèrement surpris qu'elle ne cherche pas à en savoir plus, même si je ne montrais pas ma surprise._

_ Merci...

Je lui murmurais en venant embrasser sa joue comme j'avais pour habitude...avant. On resta quelques instants à parler, doucement pour ne pas réveiller Norah, après s'être assis tout les deux sur mon lit. Elle me parla de quelques changements qui s'étaient opéré ici durant ces cinq années. Théa était impatiente de me retrouver. Tout comme moi d'ailleurs. J'avais hâte de retrouver ma petite sœur, Tommy, ma maison, ma chambre...

Ma mère repartit, me promettant qu'elle viendrait nous chercher tout les deux demain matin. Elle aurait voulu rencontrer Norah, mais les médecins lui avaient administré des calmants à cause de la douleur physique, mais aussi mentale après qu'ils lui aient appris la mort de sa mère, se retrouvant sans famille. Il était tard, je m'allongeais dans mon lit, tourné vers Norah qui était à des kilomètres de moi par rapport à d'habitude. Je la regardais, seulement éclairée par les lumières de la ville. Elle dormait d'un sommeil paisible, et réparateur, ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle était allongée sur le côté, face à moi. Quand à moi, je sentais que je n'allais pas beaucoup dormir. J'avais tellement l'habitude de dormir avec elle. Après avoir jugé la place restante à ses côtés assez large, je sortais de mon lit, et allais me mettre dans le sien, sous les couvertures, plaçant mon bras autour d'elle, la posant dans son dos et la serrant doucement contre moi tout en fermant les yeux. Là je me sentais mieux...

/ **Moïra\**

Je venais d'arriver à l'hôpital, il était 8h. Comme je ne savais pas à quelle heure Oliver et Norah pourraient quitter l'établissement, j'étais venue au plus tôt, voulant ramener mon fils à la maison. Je prenais l'ascenseur jusqu'à l'étage, et me dirigeais vers la chambre qu'ils partageaient. Par la vitre de la porte, je vis le lit d'Oliver vide, c'était le premier que l'on pouvait voir directement, il était donc réveillé. J'ouvrais doucement la porte, pour ne pas faire de bruit si Norah dormait, et regardais directement le lit de Norah pour voir si c'était le cas. Je fus légèrement surprise de constater qu'en réalité, Norah et Oliver dormaient dans le même lit supposé ne contenir qu'une personne, ils étaient enlacés l'un à l'autre, recouverts des couvertures.

Je refermais la porte derrière eux qui fit un léger « clac », ce qui fit sursauter Norah, la réveillant alors qu'elle s'était légèrement redressée dans le lit, Oliver se réveilla lui aussi en sursaut. Je levais doucement mes mains en l'air « _Ce n'est que moi... Je suis Moïra, la mère d'Oliver_ ». Je lui expliquais doucement alors qu'Oliver caresser doucement son dos. Elle sembla se calmer et me fit un léger sourire en me lançant un petit « _bonjour_ » auquel je répondis la même chose avec un sourire sincère. Cette jeune femme était vraiment belle, je comprendrais totalement qu'Oliver soit attiré par elle. C'était une femme mince, brune, avec des yeux d'un bleu clair transperçant. Hier je n'avais pas pu le remarquer puisqu'elle dormait, mais c'était assez surprenant comme couleur. On pouvait presque avoir l'impression qu'elle pouvait lire en nous. Je m'approchais d'eux, m'asseyant aux pieds d'Oliver.

_ Comment allez-vous tout les deux ?, _je leur demandais doucement, les regardant à tour de rôle. Norah bougea légèrement, pour s'installer un peu mieux, ce qui lui arracha une petite grimace._

_ Ça fait du bien de dormir dans un lit, _Oliver me répondit avec un petit sourire alors que Norah hochait légèrement la tête, souriant un petit peu. Je me demandais où ils avaient pu dormir sur cette île, mais je ne leur demandais pas, l'île étant sans doute un sujet tabou._ Et vous Norah ?

_ Oh...tutoyez-moi, je vous en prie..., _elle me dit rougissant légèrement en passant une main dans ses cheveux._

_ Tu peux aussi me tutoyer, il n'y a aucun soucis, _je lui répondis avec un léger sourire, mais elle haussa doucement les épaules, un peu gênée, mais je comprenais qu'elle ne se sente pas capable de le faire._ Alors, comment vas-tu toi ?, _je lui demandais de nouveau._

_ Je vais bien, merci.

Elle me répondit avec un léger sourire. Mais je pense qu'elle ne m'avait répondu ça que par simple politesse car aucun des deux ne devaient aller « bien ». Ils avaient tout les deux vécus plusieurs années loin de toute civilisation, et avaient vécu, d'après les cicatrices sur leurs corps, des situations loin d'être agréables. Et les blessures par balles de Norah en témoignaient tout autant.

Une infirmière leur apporta leur repas, fronçant légèrement les sourcils en les voyant tout les deux dans le même lit. Oliver sortit alors du lit de Norah, et alla s'asseoir dans le sien, gardant les jambes en dehors du lit. L'infirmière leur posa leur plateau en leur lançant un « Bon appétit » avant de partir, alors que le docteur entrait dans la chambre. Il nous expliqua que seulement Norah avait des soins à faire pour ses blessures, et que s'ils avaient besoin d'un suivi psychologique, qu'il pourrait leur donner à tout les deux des noms. Mais Oliver regarda Norah, et elle aussi, fronçant tout les deux les sourcils. Non, ils ne semblaient pas partant pour des séances de ce genre. D'ailleurs, discuter ne semblait pas être quelque chose qu'ils appréciaient par-dessus tout, n'ayant, à eux deux, décroché que très peu de mots depuis leur arrivée ici.

Après qu'ils aient déjeuné et qu'ils se soient préparés avec les vêtements que je leur avais apporté (je m'étais arrêtée dans un magasin de vêtements pour leur prendre une tenue à tout les deux), nous nous dirigions vers la sortie, Norah tenant son ventre d'une main car ça lui faisait un peu mal en marchant. Puis nous nous installions dans la voiture, direction le manoir.

 **/Norah** \

Non...je ne pouvais pas profiter de l'hospitalité de la famille Queen...je me dis en voyant leur manoir. La Bentley se stoppa à l'entrée, et Oliver descendit de la voiture avant de me tendre la main pour m'aider à descendre. Je descendis de la voiture avec quelques difficultés, ils ne m'avaient pas raté avec ces balles...c'était terriblement douloureux. Après que je sois descendu, Oliver alla directement attraper notre malle dans le coffre de la voiture, et nous nous dirigions tout les trois vers la porte d'entrée. En pénétrant dans la maison, je ne pouvais pas ne pas être surprise de la beauté du lieu. Oliver avait donc grandi ici...

* * *

Bonjour ! Voilà ma première fiction sur Arrow. J'espère que le début vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à commenter !

Bisous !

 **Jennyna**


	2. Chapitre 02

**valou290 :** Coucou ! Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! :)

 **joker73 :** Coucou ! Merci pour ta review à toi aussi ! Ah ah ! Je ne dirais rien sur "l'amitié" entre Oliver et Norah, je préfère te laisser découvrir par toi même ;) Bisous

 **lindaqueen :** Hello ! Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira :)

 **Ophelie Aurore Scott :** Merci :) J'espère que la suite te plaira !

* * *

 **Chapitre 02**

* * *

 **/Norah** \

 _ **Non...je ne pouvais pas profiter de l'hospitalité de la famille Queen...je me dis en voyant leur manoir. La Bentley se stoppa à l'entrée, et Oliver descendit de la voiture avant de me tendre la main pour m'aider à descendre. Je descendis de la voiture avec quelques difficultés, ils ne m'avaient pas raté avec ces balles...c'était terriblement douloureux. Après que je sois descendu, Oliver alla directement attraper notre malle dans le coffre de la voiture, et nous nous dirigions tout les trois vers la porte d'entrée. En pénétrant dans la maison, je ne pouvais pas ne pas être surprise de la beauté du lieu. Oliver avait donc grandi ici...**_

_ Ta chambre est exactement comme tu l'as laissé, _Moïra lui lança avant de me regardé avec un léger sourire aux lèvres._ Nous t'avons préparé une chambre juste à côté de la sienne Norah, _je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire face à tant d'attention pour moi et lui lançais un petit « merci »._

Un homme noir arriva dans l'entrée, saluant Oliver en lui disant que c'était bon de le revoir ici. Ils se serrèrent la main, je ne comprenais pas qui il pouvait être ou pourquoi il était ici, mais il se tourna vers moi, un sourire sympathique aux lèvres et me tendit la main en se présentant.

_ Je suis Walter, tu dois être Norah.

Je hochais simplement la tête avec un sourire poli, serrant la main qu'il me tendait. Oliver se dirigea vers une dame qui devait sans doute être la femme de ménage des Queen, un vrai sourire aux lèvres cette fois-ci.

_ C'est bon de te revoir Raisa

_ Bienvenue à la maison Oliver, _elle lui répondit avec un accent que je reconnus directement comme étant russe, elle semblait réellement heureuse de le voir ce qui me fit légèrement sourire, alors que je ne bougeais pas de là où j'étais._ Mr Merlyn a téléphoné, il veut se joindre à vous pour le dîner de ce soir, _Mr Merlyn ? Non, je ne me souvenais pas de ce nom._

_ Raisa, j'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un, _il se tourna vers moi, me tendant la main pour que je m'approche. Je le fis alors, adressant un petit sourire à la femme._ Raisa, voici Norah, Norah, voici Raisa.

_ **Priyatno poznakomit'sya.** (Enchantée), _je lui répondis avec un petit sourire, dans un russe presque parfait, qui l'étonna._

_ **Spaciba miss Norah.** **Priyatno poznakomit'sya toje e dobro pozalovat.** (Merci Mademoiselle Norah. Enchantée aussi et bienvenue), _elle me répondit sincèrement. Mais, ces présentations furent vite interrompues par un petit « clac » venant de l'étage. Nous relevions tous les yeux alors qu'une jeune fille apparaissait en haut des escaliers. Oliver s'approcha des escaliers._

_ Salut frangine, _il lui lança alors qu'elle lui souriait, émue, et elle descendit rapidement les marches. C'était Théa, sans aucun doute. Il avait eu tellement hâte de la revoir._

_ Je savais que tu étais vivant, _elle lui lança alors qu'elle l'enlaçait._ Tu m'as tellement manqué..., _nous n'entendions pas la réponse qu'Oliver lui donna. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants avant qu'ils ne se relâchent. Il se tourna une nouvelle fois vers moi, me tendant une nouvelle fois la main. J'étais un peu gênée d'atterrir dans cette famille, pendant leur retrouvaille. Malgré tout, je m'approchais un peu hésitante._ Tu dois être Norah, _elle me lança avant de me prendre à son tour dans ses bras. Oui, j'étais surprise, ce qui me bloqua pendant quelques secondes avant que je l'enlace à mon tour, contente qu'elle soit aussi heureuse de mon arrivée ici._

_ Enchantée de te connaître Théa.

Je lui dis avec un petit sourire alors que nous nous lâchions. Nous discutions un peu tous ensemble, Moïra m'apprit que Théa avait déjà mis quelques uns de ses vêtements dans mon armoire car je faisais la même corpulence qu'elle, et elle nous apprit aussi, à Oliver et à moi, qu'une audience avait été mis en place pour supprimer nos actes de décès. Ah oui, c'est vrai, nous avions été mort aux yeux de tous... Nous étions montés dans nos chambres, lorsque Théa et Moïra m'avaient emmené dans la mienne, après m'avoir montré la porte de la chambre d'Oliver, je m'étais stoppée à l'entrée de la mienne face à sa grandeur. Non, je ne pouvais pas accepter autant...

_ Je suis...gênée...vous savez, le canapé m'aurait suffit..., _mais mes mots leur arrachèrent un léger rire à toutes les deux, et Moïra posa une main sur mon épaule._

_ Ne t'en fais pas Norah, tu es la bienvenue ici. C'est avec plaisir que nous te donnons cette chambre. D'accord ?

Elle me demanda, un regard bienveillant qui me rassura. Elle me montra ensuite ma salle de bain privée, mon armoire où différents vêtements de Théa se trouvait déjà pour moi. Moïra sortit de la chambre, laissant Théa avec moi qui s'était assise sur..mon lit ? C'était tellement bizarre... Mais je leur étais reconnaissante de m'accueillir chez eux alors que je n'avais nul part où me rendre. Je restais debout, regardant la chambre en inspirant profondément. La sœur d'Oliver tapota légèrement le lit pour que je m'installe, ce que je fis, lui adressant un petit sourire.

_ Avoues, tu aurais préféré dormir avec mon frère ?, _elle me demanda avec un sourire peut-être un peu moqueur aux lèvres, mais gentiment moqueur. Je comprenais néanmoins le sous-entendu qui m'arracha un petit sourire._

_ Nous sommes simplement amis.

_ Des amis qui dorment ensemble, e _lle me répondit directement ce qui me surpris, comment le savait-elle ?_ Maman m'a dis que vous étiez dans le même lit à l'hôpital, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. _Je rougis légèrement du sous-entendu, me relevant du lit en croisant mes bras, un peu gênée je devais l'avouer._

_ Sur...l'île, on dormait comme ça pour se tenir chaud. Et puis...c'était...plus rassurant, _je lui expliquais le regard sur le sol._

_ Bon, qu'est-ce que tu vas mettre pour le dîner de ce soir ?, _elle me demanda après un moment de silence entre nous. Elle avait sans doute compris que l'île était un sujet sensible, et je la remerciais de changer de sujet grâce à un petit sourire. Puis, je haussais légèrement les épaules face à sa question. Elle se leva alors et ouvrit l'armoire._ Tu peux mettre cette robe noire si tu veux ? _Je la regardais alors, elle semblait avoir une certaine échancrure dans le dos,ce qui m'arracha une légère grimace._ Elle ne te plaît pas ? _Théa me demanda._

_ Non, elle est très jolie mais...je..., _je passais une main dans mes cheveux, geste que je faisais lorsque j'étais assez gênée._ J'ai des cicatrices dans le dos, je ne veux pas les montrer... _Je lui répondis doucement, et sans la regarder, en m'avançant vers l'armoire. C'est vrai que je devais me changer, j'étais en jogging, et au vu de leur « maison », je n'allais pas pouvoir dîner en jogging. Elle reposa alors la robe, et m'en montra une autre mais blanche cette fois-ci._

_ Celle-la devrait correspondre à tes critères.

Elle me lança avec un petit sourire. Oui, celle-ci devrait aller. On discuta un petit peu, même si elle parlait plus que moi, mais ça ne me gênait pas. Elle me laissa malgré tout seule dans ma chambre pour que je puisse prendre une douche tranquillement et m'habiller, me disant de les rejoindre en bas quand je serais prête. Ce que je fis. J'enfilais la robe blanche après m'être lavée, remontant la fermeture sur le côté avec plus ou moins de difficulté à cause de mes blessures. Je me regardais dans le miroir. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois que je me voyais depuis plusieurs mois, voire année peut-être. La robe faisait ressortir mon bronzage, mes cheveux était beaucoup plus longs, mon corps avait aussi changé, je semblais être beaucoup plus dynamique, j'avais des jambes fines et musclées par toutes les courses que j'avais pu faire durant ces quatre dernières années et qui étaient « sublimées » par des escarpins blancs à petits talons que je n'avais pas l'habitude de porter. Et...mes yeux n'affichaient plus la même expression. J'étais passée d'une jeune adolescente heureuse, à une jeune femme brisée...Je fus sortie de mes pensées par deux petits coups à la porte qui me firent sursauter. Je lançais un petit « oui », et la porte s'ouvrit sur Moïra qui me demandait si j'étais prête. Je lui indiquais que « oui », et la rejoignis. D'ailleurs, elle me complimenta. C'est vrai que ça me changeait des vêtements d'hôpital ou du jogging dans lequel elle avait pu me voir. On descendit toutes les deux les escaliers, et je remarquais un jeune homme enlaçer Oliver dans l'entrée. Moïra nous laissa tout les trois.

_ Tu as toujours eu un bon goût pour les femmes Oliver, _le jeune homme fit remarquer ce qui me fit rougir instantanément._ Excuses-moi...tu dois être Norah. Je suis Tommy.

Il me dit avec un léger sourire en me tendant la main que je serrais. Walter arriva, nous invitant à les rejoindre à table. Je le suivis alors, Oliver à mes côtés. J'avais vu sa surprise à lui aussi en me voyant. C'est vrai que lui non plus n'avait pas eu l'occasion de me voir aussi bien habillée. Même moi d'ailleurs. A part peut-être au bal de promo de mon lycée...ce qui remontait à cinq ans. On s'installa alors, et commencions à manger alors que Tommy nous racontait ce que nous avions raté.

_ C'était comment là-bas ?, _Théa nous demanda ce qui nous stoppa tout les deux dans la dégustation de notre dessert et tout les yeux se fixèrent sur nous. Mon cœur avait loupé un battement, et, pour ma part, je ne savais pas quoi répondre._

_ Froid, _Oliver lui répondit simplement. Et j'étais contente qu'il n'ait dis que ça._

_ Demain, je t'emmènerais en ville, _lui lança Tommy pour changer de sujet rapidement._

_ Très bien. J'aimerais passer au bureau, _Oliver lança, ce qui sembla surprendre Walter. Je sentais une sorte de tension dans l'air. Sa mère sembla d'accord_

_ Nous avons tout le temps pour ça. Queen Consolidated ne va pas s'envoler, _lui répondit néanmoins Walter, ce qui me surpris, mais je ne dis rien, je n'avais rien à voir là-dedans. Raisa avança avec la corbeille de fruits, mais manqua de tombait, Oliver la rattrapa, et elle s'excusa. Oliver lui répondit en russe qu'il n'y avait pas de soucis, sous les yeux ébahis des autres. L'entendre parler russe ne me choquait pas quand à moi._ Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu avais pris russe durant tes études, _lui lança Walter avec un léger sourire._

_ Je n'avais pas réalisé que vous dormiez avec ma mère, Walter, _lui répondit Oliver sans hésitation. C'était donc ça. J'inspirais légèrement, lançant un regard vers Oliver qui semblait tellement calme..._

Personne ne parla pendant un instant avant que Moïra ne posa son regard sur Théa, qui se défendit en lui disant qu'elle n'avait rien dis. Puis, Moïra nous apprit qu'ils s'étaient mariés, mais qu'ils n'avaient pas voulu faire de tort à son père. Je lançais un nouveau regard à Oliver qui avait quand à lui, baissé les yeux sur la table. Il était blessé, je le sentais. Il les rassura en leur disant que tout allait bien, qu'il ne leur en voulait pas, et se leva.

_ M'autorisez-vous à aller montrer les jardins à Norah ?

Il leur demanda, et sa mère lui fit « oui » de la tête. Il m'adressa un regard, et je me levais après les avoir remercié de leur accueil et leur gentillesse, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Puis je rejoignis Oliver, prenant la main qu'il me tendait. Nous avions toujours été très tactile. En même temps, face à tout ce que nous avions pu endurer, un peu de douceur n'avait jamais été de refus. Oui, nous nous étions embrassés. Une fois seulement, nous avions décidé par la suite qu'il ne fallait pas recommencer, préférant rester concentré pour pouvoir quitter l'île et tout ses problèmes.

Je ne parlais pas, même si je sentais, dans la façon de me tenir la main, qu'il était tendu. Je serrais doucement sa main alors que nous sortions du manoir par une porte qui se trouvait dans la cuisine, atterrissant dans un magnifique jardin. Il faisait nuit, mais il était éclairé de différents lampadaires. Nous descendions les marches jusqu'à la piscine. Oliver s'installa dans une chaise longue et me fit signe de le rejoindre.

 **/Oliver** \

Norah s'installa alors sur le côté, posant sa tête sur mon épaule et passant son bras sur mon torse alors que j'encerclais sa taille d'un de mes bras, et posais mon autre main libre sur la sienne posée sur mon torse. J'inspirais profondément, voilà, je me détendais déjà un peu. Le retour à Starling City et au manoir, n'avait pas été comme je l'avais imaginé, mais j'étais déjà heureux d'être de retour.

_ Ils sont tous gentils, _j'entendis Norah me dire, ce qui me fit sourire. Elle avait toujours eu un certain optimisme, et une façon de trouver des choses positives à toutes situations. Ou presque en tout cas._

_ Oui. Mais je suis quand même heureux que tu sois avec moi ici, _je lui répondis sincèrement. Je la sentis me serrer doucement contre elle._

_ C'est si calme ici..., _elle me dit au bout d'un moment, légèrement endormie. Elle était épuisée, et je la comprenais, elle se remettait tout juste d'une infection des blessures qu'elle avait et qu'il fallait encore surveiller, en plus des médicaments qu'elle devait prendre. Mais je comprenais ce qu'elle voulait dire._

_ Tu vas pouvoir te reposer tranquillement cette fois, _je lui dis avec un léger sourire, caressant ses cheveux._

Au bout d'un moment, après avoir senti le bras frais de Norah je descendis mes yeux sur son visage, découvrant qu'elle s'était endormie, ce qui me fit légèrement sourire. Je me redressais doucement, la gardant contre moi, et me relever tout en la portant après avoir passé mon bras sous ses jambes. Collée contre moi, je la portais sans difficulté jusqu'à l'intérieur, poussant la baie vitrée coulissante avec mon pied puisque je l'avais laissé entrouverte en sortant, atterrissant dans la cuisine. Raisa m'informa qu'elle fermait derrière nous, nous souhaitant une bonne nuit. J'allais dans l'entrée du manoir pour atteindre les escaliers qui menaient aux chambres, croisant Walter et ma mère. Ma mère me demanda si Norah allait bien, je voyais sa légère inquiétude de ne pas la voir consciente, mais je la rassurais, lui disant simplement qu'elle s'était endormie. Je leur souhaitais bonne nuit, et montais les marches, jusqu'à la chambre de Norah, où je la déposais dans son lit. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux, se réveillant avant de se frotter les yeux.

_ Allé, changes-toi et dors, tu es épuisée.

Je lui dis en caressant sa joue, avant d'embrasser son front et de sortir de la chambre en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Je me dirigeais dans la mienne, me déshabillant avant d'enfiler un simple short avec un tee-shirt, et de me mettre dans mon lit qui m'avait manqué. Puis je m'endormis rapidement, ayant besoin de rattraper cinq ans de sommeil au moins.

En plein milieu de la nuit, et en plein cauchemar d'ailleurs, je me réveillais en sursaut après avoir senti quelque chose sur mon bras. Je plaquais l'intrus au sol, une main sur sa gorge, jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte qu'il s'agissait de ma mère. Je me reculais précipitamment, mon cœur battant rapidement, le tonnerre grondant et la pluie s'écrasant sur moi puisque ma fenêtre était ouverte. Je m'excusais auprès de ma mère, passant mes mains dans mes cheveux pour me calmer. J'entendis à peine ma mère me dire que ce n'était rien, que j'étais en sécurité. Après avoir inspiré une dernière fois, je me relevais, fermant la fenêtre, plus calme désormais. Je me retournais vers eux, découvrant Norah au fond de la pièce, vers la porte de ma chambre.

* * *

Bonjour ! Laissez moi vos impressions ! :)

Bisous

 **Jennyna**


	3. Chapitre 03

**Lise :** Merci pour ta review ! La fiction est écrite jusqu'au chapitre... 13 si je me souviens bien ;) A bientôt !

 **joker73 :** Mercibeaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira :)

 **cricri12 :** Voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant ! :)

 **Chapitre 03**

* * *

 **/Oliver** \

 _ **En plein milieu de la nuit, et en plein cauchemar d'ailleurs, je me réveillais en sursaut après avoir senti quelque chose sur mon bras. Je plaquais l'intrus au sol, une main sur sa gorge, jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte qu'il s'agissait de ma mère. Je me reculais précipitamment, mon cœur battant rapidement, le tonnerre grondant et la pluie s'écrasant sur moi puisque ma fenêtre était ouverte. Je m'excusais auprès de ma mère, passant mes mains dans mes cheveux pour me calmer. J'entendis à peine ma mère me dire que ce n'était rien, que j'étais en sécurité. Après avoir inspiré une dernière fois, je me relevais, fermant la fenêtre, plus calme désormais. Je me retournais vers eux, découvrant Norah au fond de la pièce, vers la porte de ma chambre.**_

_ Je...Je ne t'ai pas fais mal ?, _je demandais, hésitant, à ma mère._

_ Tout va bien Oliver, je n'ai rien. Est-ce que ça va aller ?, _elle me demanda, et je hochais la tête en lançant un regard vers Norah qui n'avait pas bougé. Ma mère suivit mon regard avant de se tourner une nouvelle fois vers moi._ On va vous laisser. Bonne nuit mon chéri, _elle me lança calmement, voulant me rassurer, tout en caressant ma joue. Puis, Walter et elle sortirent de ma chambre, souhaitant une bonne nuit à Norah au passage. Elle s'avança ensuite vers moi, après qu'ils aient fermé la porte et m'enlaça, glissant ses bras autour de mon cou alors que j'encerclais sa taille de mes bras._

 **/Norah** \

_ Calmes-toi..., _je lui dis doucement, sentant son cœur battre contre moi, ainsi que ses tremblements. Il inspira profondément, son visage contre mes cheveux alors que je caressais son dos mouillé d'une main, et ses cheveux de l'autre. Après un petit moment enlacés, on s'éloigna l'un de l'autre et je le regardais._ Va changer ton tee-shirt, _je lui dis avec un petit sourire, caressant doucement sa joue, et il me fit « oui » de la tête, se dirigeant vers son armoire. Je regardais un peu sa chambre, seulement éclairée par l'orage. Je n'y étais pas encore entrée jusqu'à présent. Je le sentis derrière moi, alors je me tournais vers lui._ Ça va mieux ?

_ Restes dormir avec moi, s'il-te-plaît...

Il me demanda, prenant mes mains dans les siennes. Je hochais la tête, acceptant volontiers car je sentais qu'il dormirait mieux, et, de toute façon, je savais que moi aussi, je dormirais mieux. On alla donc se mettre dans son immense lit, s'installant sous les couvertures, et je vins me mettre comme à mon habitude, ma tête sur son épaule, et une main sur son torse alors qu'il posait sa main sur ma taille, et l'autre sur la mienne qui était sur son torse. Puis nous nous endormions rapidement.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais seule dans le lit d'Oliver, allongée sur le ventre, de son côté du lit, la tête sur son oreiller. Tommy avait dû l'emmener en ville comme c'était prévu. Je sortais du lit, le refaisant un peu lorsque Raisa entra dans la chambre.

_ Oh...je suis désolée Mademoiselle Norah, je ne savais pas que vous seriez là, _un peu gênée d'être dans la chambre d'Oliver puisque j'avais ma propre chambre, je remontais rapidement les draps sur le lit._

_ Il n'y a pas de problème Raisa...

_ Voyons Mademoiselle Norah, laissez donc faire le lit, c'est à moi de m'en charger, _je m'arrêtais alors, je n'avais pas vraiment eu l'habitude de ça durant mon enfance et mon adolescence, et encore moins quand j'étais sur l'île._

_ Oh...d'accord..., _je lui répondis en m'écartant._

_ Allez donc prendre un petit-déjeuner pour reprendre des forces, _elle me lança avec un sourire aux lèvres._ Mademoiselle Théa est en train de prendre le sien.

Je hochais alors la tête, attrapant un sweat à Oliver qui était posé sur une chaise que j'enfilais tout en marchant. Je n'avais pas envie de fouiller dans mon armoire à la recherche de quelque chose à me mettre alors que le pull d'Oliver avait été sous mon nez. Je descendais donc les escaliers en faisant passé mes cheveux par-dessus le pull qui m'arrivait à mi-cuisse. La veille j'avais trouvé dans l'armoire, un short en soie et un débardeur que Théa m'avait laissé pour dormir. Elle avait vraiment pensé à tout. J'arrivais dans la cuisine où je découvris la famille au grand complet. Je m'arrêtais alors. Personne ne m'avait vu. Je fis demi tour, ne voulant pas les déranger dans un moment de famille. Mais Moïra m'appela.

_ Norah, viens donc prendre ton petit-déjeuner avec nous, _je me retournais alors, découvrant tout les regards sur moi, et m'avançais vers eux._

_ Bonjour, _je leur lançais à tous, et Théa se leva pour me prendre dans ses bras, et je répondis à ce câlin. Je devais avouer qu'enlacer d'autres personnes qu'Oliver m'était étrange, mais pas désagréable. J'avais toujours aimé les câlins donc... Puis Oliver vint à son tour vers moi et j'allais me mettre contre lui en le serrant doucement, fermant les yeux._

_ Tu as bien dormi ?, _il me demanda en chuchotant._

_ Oui, je ne t'ai pas senti te lever, _ce qui prouvait que j'avais réellement bien dormi._

 **/Moïra** \

« _Oliver et elle semble très proche._ », je me disais tout en buvant mon café. Cette jeune femme avait l'air adorable. En plus, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'ils allaient bien ensemble. Après tout, ils l'étaient peut-être. Mon fils ne m'en avait rien dis. Mais, même s'ils semblaient vraiment proches, rien ne me disait qu'ils étaient ensemble. Oui, ils étaient assez tactiles, ils semblaient avoir besoin de seulement un regard pour se comprendre, mais ils n'avaient pas de gestes amoureux.

_ Comment vont tes blessures ?, _Oliver lui demanda en s'écartant un peu. Norah haussa légèrement les épaules en faisant une petite grimace._

_ Je ne sais pas..., _Oliver fronça légèrement les sourcils, comme pour la « gronder » ce qui m'arracha un léger sourire._

_ Fais voir, _il lui dit, posant sa tasse de café sur la table alors qu'elle remontait son sweat et son débardeur, dévoilant le pansement. Je pouvais voir qu'en plus d'être mince, elle était aussi assez musclée. Mais, ce qui me surpris le plus, c'était les cicatrices qui striaient son ventre. Je posais une main sur ma bouche sans m'en rendre compte. Comment pouvez-t-on infliger ça à une jeune femme comme elle ?_

_ Hum... plus tard..., _j'entendis Norah lui dire en rabaissant ses vêtements alors qu'Oliver avait commencé à tirer sur le pansement. Je relevais le visage vers eux, découvrant qu'elle me regardait. Elle baissait le regard, mal à l'aise, et Oliver se tourna vers moi._

_ Je suis désolée..., _je leur dis, la voix nouée._ Comment...comment a-t-on pu te faire ça Norah ? Ou même à toi Oliver ?, _je leur demandais, les larmes aux yeux, ne pouvant m'en empêcher. Norah inspira profondément, fermant les yeux._

_ Ne t'en fais pas maman. Le principal, c'est que nous soyons vivants, _Oliver me dit, et je sentis la main de Walter serrait la mienne pour me réconforter. Tommy arriva dans la cuisine, son éternel sourire aux lèvres, il était vraiment heureux de retrouver Oliver, son meilleur ami de toujours._

_ Salut tout le monde !, _il nous lança, et je vis Norah commencer à se détendre car l'arrivée de Tommy annonçait sûrement un changement de sujet pour elle._

_ Norah, ça te tente d'aller faire les boutiques avec moi ? Tu pourras avoir tes propres vêtements comme ça, _Théa lui demanda avec un léger sourire après que nous ayons tous salué Tommy. Elle lui avait dis ça tout en tirant doucement sur son sweat, qui en réalité, je reconnus comme étant celui d'Oliver. Elle rougit légèrement, ce qui m'amusa un peu._

_ Hum...je ne sais pas...je n'ai rien, _je souris légèrement à cette phrase._

_ Norah, ne t'en fais pas. Tu fais partie de la famille. Et en plus, ça te fera découvrir Starling City, et te changera les idées. Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée.

_ Oui, moi aussi, _rajouta Oliver avec un léger sourire, avant d'embrasser sa joue,_ à plus tard ! _, il nous lança en partant avec Tommy._

_ Bon, d'accord alors. Mais je vous rembourserez Moïra. Je ne veux pas abuser de votre sympathie, _Norah nous lança une fois qu'Oliver et Tommy avait quitté la maison._

_ Allons, arrête tes bêtises. Et Théa, penses à lui prendre des robes de soirées, on ne sait jamais, _je lançais à Théa en lui faisant un clin d'oeil, tout en me levant avec Walter, nous devions aller travailler._ À ce soir les filles. Amusez-vous bien, et faites chauffer la carte de crédit.

Je leur lançais avec un petit sourire, alors que mon mari et moi quittions la cuisine, en direction de l'entrée où un chauffeur nous attendait pour aller à Queen Consolidated.

 **/Norah** \

Après qu'on ait déjeuné Théa et moi, tout en discutant, je ne buvais qu'un jus d'orange, déjà bien plus que ce que je mangeais sur l'île, nous montions nous préparer pour aller faire les boutiques. Je sortis de ma chambre, après avoir trouvé et mis un jean noir ainsi qu'un tee shirt blanc. J'avais aussi trouvé une veste en cuir, et des bottes noires que j'avais déjà enfilé. Je sortais de la chambre, le pull d'Oliver plié dans mes bras, et je vis Théa sortir la tête de sa chambre qui était en face de la mienne.

_ Viens, je vais te maquiller, _elle me lança avec un grand sourire._

_ Hum..d'accord. Je vais poser ça dans la chambre d'Oliver et j'arrive, _je lui répondis avec un petit sourire avant de rentrer dans la chambre d'Oliver et de poser le pull sur la chaise où je l'avais trouvé. Puis je rejoignis Théa dans sa chambre, entrant avec un peu d'hésitation._

_ Approches, _elle me dit en me faisant signe de m'asseoir sur le lit, ce que je fis._ Fermes les yeux, _une fois encore je l'écoutais et la laisser faire. Déjà qu'avant l'île je n'étais pas une grande adepte du maquillage, je préférais la laisser faire._ Et voilà, terminé !, _elle me lança au bout d'un moment._ Regardes-toi, _je prenais le petit miroir qu'elle me tendait. Elle avait fais du bon boulot. Elle ne m'en avait pas trop mis, juste ce qu'il faut où il fallait. Je lui adressais un léger sourire._

_ Merci, j'aime bien, _je lui lançais avec un petit sourire._

_ Super, bon allé, viens, on y va.

Elle me répondit avec un grand sourire. Théa était de superbe compagnie, certes, elle était plus jeune que moi, mais je savais que nous serions rapidement amie. Je trouvais qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. C'est ainsi qu'on passa la journée à faire du shopping, nous avions même un chauffeur, qui nous aidait à tout ranger dans le coffre de la voiture. Nous avions acheté des vêtements, des chaussures, du maquillage (plus pour elle que pour moi d'ailleurs), quelques écharpes, foulards, colliers, bracelets... Puis, vers 17h, nous étions rentrées au manoir, mes plaies me tiraient un peu, alors je gardais ma main dessus.

Arrivées là-bas, une voiture de police était stationnée dans la cour du manoir, ce qui nous interpella. On descendit de la voiture, Théa demanda au chauffeur s'il pouvait tout mettre dans l'entrée, que nous nous occuperions du reste. Dans un sens, j'étais mal à l'aise de le laisser faire, mais j'étais curieuse de savoir pourquoi la police était chez les Queen. On entrait toutes les deux,et je suivais Théa dans le salon, découvrant ce qui semblait être un policier, interrogeant Oliver et Tommy, Moïra et Walter, assis dans le canapé d'en face.

_ Que se passe-t-il ?, _demanda Théa en s'approchant. J'en fis de même, me postant derrière le canapé où se trouvait Moïra, face à Oliver._

* * *

Bonjour ! Comme vous avez sans doute pu le remarquer, je reprends tout de même pas mal de passage ou de situations qui se sont vraiment passé dans Arrow ;)

Bisous !

 **Jennyna**


	4. Chapitre 04

**Joker73 : ** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 04**

* * *

 **/Norah** \

 _ **Arrivées là-bas, une voiture de police était stationnée dans la cour du manoir, ce qui nous interpella. On descendit de la voiture, Théa demanda au chauffeur s'il pouvait tout mettre dans l'entrée, que nous nous occuperions du reste. Dans un sens, j'étais mal à l'aise de le laisser faire, mais j'étais curieuse de savoir pourquoi la police était chez les Queen. On entrait toutes les deux,et je suivais Théa dans le salon, découvrant ce qui semblait être un policier, interrogeant Oliver et Tommy, Moïra et Walter, assis dans le canapé d'en face.**_

 _ **_ Que se passe-t-il ?, demanda Théa en s'approchant. J'en fis de même, me postant derrière le canapé où se trouvait Moïra, face à Oliver.**_

_ Mademoiselle Queen, et...Mademoiselle Gray je suppose, _je hochais la tête, confirmant ses propos._ Votre frère, Oliver, et Monsieur Merlyn, _il répondit en regardant Théa_ , se sont fait kidnappés cet après-midi, _cette révélation me fit froncer les sourcils. Ils venaient juste d'arriver, et Oliver avait déjà des ennuis._ Mais, cet homme masqué, _il nous dit en montrant un dessin_ , est arrivé par les airs, et les a délivré, _je retins le léger sourire en voyant le dessin. Ce n'était pas vraiment ressemblant. Je ne m'étais pas vraiment inquiétée du fait qu'Oliver ait pu se faire kidnapper, il savait parfaitement se défendre. Ce que je me demandais, c'était pourquoi il s'était fais kidnappé._ Et puis, pourquoi vous aurez-t-il aidé ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Trouvez-le et demandez-lui, _lui rétorqua Oliver._

_ C'est amusant. Vous êtes de retour chez vous depuis à peine une journée, et il y a déjà quelqu'un qui s'en prend à vous, _je vis Oliver baisser les yeux, et regardais l'inspecteur de police. Il devait sans doute s'agir de Lance, le père de Sara. En tout cas, c'était ce que j'en déduisais de l'amertume dans la voix de l'homme._

_ Êtes-vous capable d'identifier les kidnappeurs ?, _demanda Moïra, et d'après sa voix, elle était énervée de la façon dont l'inspecteur parlait à son fils. Ce que je comprenais totalement._

_ Identités effacées, armes intraçables..., _lança le policier qui était resté debout et silencieux depuis notre arrivée à Théa et à moi._

_ Oui, c'était des pros. Ils voulaient sûrement demander une rançon significative à la famille Queen, _il répondit à Moïra, avant de regarder Oliver._ Après tout, un parent ferait n'importe quoi pour garder son enfant en sécurité, _Lance avait dis ces mots avec tellement de sous-entendus que mon cœur se serra. Je savais qu'Oliver se sentait coupable de la disparition de Sara, et cet inspecteur remuait le couteau dans la plaie, même si ce dernier devait en souffrir lui aussi._

_ Je ne trouve pas votre ton très approprié inspecteur Lance, _lança Moïra d'un ton assez froid. Je regardais Oliver qui fusillait Lance du regard. Je savais à quoi il pensait..._

_ Si Oliver se souvient d'un détail, nous vous contacterons, _Walter s'exprima tout en se levant du canapé._ Merci messieurs de vous être déplacés, _il les mettait à la porte d'une façon très classe, ce qui me fit sourire intérieurement, et me soulageais aussi. Lance se leva, reprenant le dessin de l'homme à capuche et se tourna vers Oliver,qui s'était mis debout après avoir souris ironiquement à Walter._

_ Votre chance ne vous quitte jamais on dirait.

Lance lança à Oliver, encore une fois, pleins de sous-entendus dans ses mots. Raisa les raccompagna, nous laissant tous dans le salon. Je regardais alors celui que je considérais comme mon meilleur ami, le regardant dans les yeux. Il m'adressa un léger sourire, auquel je répondis. C'est bon, il allait bien. Moïra se tourna vers Théa et moi, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

_ Vous vous êtes bien amusées ?, e _lle nous demanda, de sa voix chaleureuse, contrairement à celle qu'elle avait utilisé pour parler à l'inspecteur Lance. Puis, elle regarda ma main placée sur mon ventre, et un éclair d'inquiétude traversa ses yeux._ Est-ce que ça va ? Tu es un peu pâle, viens t'asseoir.

Tommy tapota la place libre à ses côtés, là où Oliver avait été assis, et je m'installais. C'est vrai que ça me tirait un peu, mais j'avais vécu pire. Oliver s'agenouilla devant moi, remontant mon tee-shirt, dévoilant le pansement, et les quelques cicatrices que Moïra avaient vu ce matin. Il décolla un peu le pansement, et se pinça les lèvres. Je baissais le regard sur mes plaies, et des flashs envahirent mon esprits, ce qui accéléra ma respiration. Je me redressais, recollant le pansement sur mon ventre, et rabaissant mon tee-shirt.

_ C'est bon, je vais bien. Pas de soucis, _je leur lançais avec un petit sourire pour les rassurer, m'éloignant à reculons d'eux. Oliver s'était relevé, me fixant désormais. Comme tout les autres d'ailleurs. Je posais ma main sur le pansement, à travers le tee-shirt._

_ Norah. _Oliver me lança, et je comprenais ce que ça voulez dire. Il voulait qu'on désinfecte les plaies, il avait eu tellement de mal à éviter l'infection, en vain d'ailleurs. Mais je savais qu'il fallait que je m'occupe de ça pour ne pas empirer les choses._

 **/Oliver** \

Je savais qu'elle ne supportait pas qu'on touche cette blessure, elle avait réellement souffert avec celle-ci, et avait failli mourir. En même temps, elle avait reçu cinq balles dans le ventre. Encore aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas comment elle a survécu.

_ Je peux te la désinfecter si tu veux Norah, si tu ne veux pas qu'une infirmière vienne, _mais Norah secoua la tête. Non, elle ne voulait que personne ne voit ses cicatrices. Je connaissais ce sentiment, j'avais le même. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils aient pitié d'elle. Tout comme moi._

_ Je vais te le faire. _Je lui lançais en m'approchant d'elle._ On revient. J _e lançais à ma famille et à Tommy, posant une main sur Norah pour la faire avancer._

 **/Théa** \

Oliver et Norah venaient de partir dans une de leur chambre pour désinfecter les plaies de Norah. J'avais vu la panique dans les yeux de ma nouvelle amie quand ma mère s'était proposée de l'aider. On aurait dis qu'elle était traumatisée. Mon frère avait changé, c'était indéniable, et j'imaginais aussi que Norah avait sans doute changé elle aussi.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'ils leur aient arrivé sur cette île ?, _je demandais doucement, le regard dans le vide, là où ils avaient tout les deux disparus._

_ Je ne sais pas ma chérie. Ils nous en parleront quand ils seront prêts, _me dit ma mère d'une voix rassurante, je la regardais, elle me fit un petit sourire alors que Tommy caressait mon dos pour me remonter le moral._

 **/Oliver** \

Ce matin, avec Norah, nous discutions du livre que mon père m'avait laissé. Celui qui m'indiquait les personnes qui avait nuit à la ville. Ceux dont je devais tirer de l'argent pour améliorer la vie dans les Glades. Et, Norah voulait faire partie de cette croisade. J'avais eu l'idée, durant ma balade en ville avec Tommy la veille, de nous faire une sorte de « cachette », de « QG », pour cette mission, dans les sous-sols de l'ancienne usine de mon père.

C'est en début d'après-midi, avec Norah, que nous voulions nous y rendre. Nous nous étions habillés chaudement, car le froid s'était un peu installé depuis la veille et descendions les quelques marches de l'entrée, à l'extérieur, lorsque j'entendis ma mère nous appeler.

_ Norah, Oliver..., _nous nous retournions, souriant légèrement à ma mère._ J'aimerais vous présenter quelqu'un, _un homme noir, à carrure imposante s'avança vers nous._ John Diggle, il vous accompagnera à partir de maintenant.

_ Maman...nous n'avons pas besoin de baby-sitter, _je lui rétorquais._

_ Moïra...Oliver est un grand garçon. S'il ne ressent pas la nécessite d'avoir à ses côtés une personne armée il..., _commença Walter, coupé par ma mère._

_ Moi j'en ressens le besoin.

Très bien...elle m'avait « convaincu » d'accepter. Je souris faussement à l'homme qui nous suivrait et nous conduirait, le saluant d'un signe de tête. Je lui indiquais que nous allions nous promener au parc. Mr Diggle nous indiqua qu'il allait de ce pas chercher la voiture, et nous l'attendions avec ma mère et Walter. Il ne mit pas longtemps à arriver, et nous montions en voiture.

Lors du trajet, je lançais un regard à Norah qui en fit de même, lui faisant de petits gestes pour qu'elle comprenne que lorsque je lui donnerais le signal, elle sortirait par sa portière, et moi de mon côté. Pendant ce temps, nous parlions avec Mr Diggle, qui préférait d'ailleurs se faire appeler Diggle, ou Dig tout simplement. Je lui demandais s'il avait fais l'armée, car il en avait le profil, et, durant son explication, je fis signe à Norah de sortir, et sortis à mon tour discrètement. On se rua dans une petite ruelle pour ne pas nous faire repérer par Dig. J'avais entendu l'ancien militaire s'arrêter, et criais « Mr Queen » et « Mademoiselle Gray » alors que nous nous échappions.

Après avoir parcouru une distance raisonnable, nous marchions côte à côte avec Norah alors que je lui expliquais dans les détails ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. D'ailleurs, je lui racontais aussi que j'avais revu Laurel, mais que ça c'était assez mal passé. Nous récupérions les affaires que j'avais caché, avant de passer par-dessus le grillage de l'usine désaffectée. Norah découvrait les lieux, alors que moi, je les redécouvrais. J'avais grandi ici, je connaissais cet endroit comme ma poche.

On se changea, mettant des vêtements plus décontractés pour faire ce que nous allions faire. En effet, durant cet après-midi, nous avions détruit quelques murs, descendus nos affaires dans le sous-sols, puis nous nous étions un peu entraînés au combat, mais un minimum, à cause de la blessure de Norah.

_ Quand penses-tu commencer ?, _Norah me demanda alors que j'escaladais, grâce à une barre, une sorte d'échelle à cran. Quand à elle, elle était assise devant une table, limant une tête de flèche afin d'en fabriquer plusieurs._

_ J'ai déjà fais des recherches sur le premier de la liste. Que dis-tu de ce soir ? Tu t'en sens capable ? , _je lui demandais en la regardant, restant suspendu à la barre. Elle fit une petite grimace, et je savais que ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait, mais elle avait encore mal à ses plaies._ Au pire, je t'appellerais en renfort.

Elle accepta, puis, nous vaquions chacun à nos occupations. Après une bonne grosse demie heure d'exercices physiques pour moi, j'arrêtais, ouvrant la malle que j'avais transporté depuis Lian Yu,et qui abritait nos arcs et quelques autres objets. Je regardais Norah, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

_ On s'amuse Speedy ?, _elle m'adressa un sourire amusé par ce surnom que j'utilisais depuis quelques années déjà, et elle se leva de son siège, me rejoignant en attrapant son arc._

_ C'est parti.

Norah me répondit amusée. Puis, j'appuyais sur un bouton, qui lança plusieurs balles, un système que j'avais installé à notre arrivée dans l'usine. On tira tout les deux en même temps sur les balles, alignant les flèches presque en même temps. Mais, cette synchronisation était normale, nous avions appris en même temps cet art qu'est le tir à l'arc. Nous n'en avions pas manqué une seule. Je regardais ensuite ma montre. Il était temps de partir rencontrer Adam Hunt. J'enfilais mon costume alors que Norah me préparait mon carquois. Puis je partais, indiquant à Norah que si j'avais besoin d'aide, je l'appellerais.

* * *

Salut ! Et oui, dans ma version de Arrow, Speedy n'est pas Théa, la soeur d'Oliver, mais bien Norah ! D'ailleurs, que pensez-vous de Norah ?

Bisous.

 **Jennyna**


End file.
